1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,896 discloses a connector with a housing formed with a resiliently deformable lock arm and ribs that project at opposite sides of the lock arm. The lock arm engages a mating housing when the housing and the mating housing are connected properly to lock the housings together. Projections project laterally from opposite sides of the lock arm, and escaping portions are formed at inner surfaces of projecting ends of the ribs for avoiding interference with the projections.
Small clearances are formed between the projecting ends of the projections and the escaping portions. The clearances are narrowed to prevent wires from entering the clearances getting jammed. However, upper ends of the clearances are open and wires lowered from above can enter the clearances.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent a wire from getting jammed.